This is my new beginning
by AmutoForLife1
Summary: Amu es una chica unica, triste y alegre a la misma vez. Era una chica que sufria mucho de bullying hasta que sus padres decidieron mudarse a New York por sus trabajos. Despues de que el padre de Amu muere pasan 9 años y su madre decide reacer su vida, su madre decide casarse de nuevo, pero nadie se espera lo que viene...
Este es el primer fic que hago después de tanto tiempo!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, les pertenece a PEACH-PIT

¡Espero que les guste!

Mi vida ha sido muy complicada añadiendo como me tratan mal por mi físico…..

Vamos a empezar introduciéndome, hola mi nombre es Amu Hinamori. Vivo en chicago, Tengo 8 años, mi cabello es corto como el de Dora la exploradora y es color rosita, mi tez es blanca y mis ojos ámbar, uso espejuelos super grandes y mis dientes nos son lindos que digamos…. Se preguntaran porque dije que mi vida era complicada, pues les diré. Toda mi vida he sido gordita y por eso se la pasan molestándome, en otras palabras me hacen bullying. En especial una nena que se llama Amanda,una chica delgada, de cabello castaño claro que le llega hasta la cintura y sus ojos son azules asi grises, esa estúpida todo los días se la pasa diciéndome gorda, fea, hipopótamo, elefante, me empuja, me golpea, me ha hasta tirado mi merienda encima. Pero como ella es la niña más popular de toda la primaria pues todos chicos la siguen y me hacen la vida más miserable de lo que ya es.

Ya no soporto mi vida…. Solo me quiero largar de aquí, no soportaba ver también como el chico que me gustaba se babeaba por esa estúpida….

 _Miércoles 14 de Diciembre_

Ese es una fecha que jamás olvidare…. Significa que es mi cumpleaños y algo doloroso que jamás olvidare… se preguntaran que es, pues les contare mi pequeña y dolorosa historia…

' hoy sería un día muy feliz… o al menos eso pensé… hoy era mi cumpleaños, y lo pasaría con Utau!

Me estaba preparando para ir a la escuela. Cuando mi mamá termino de peinarme mi papá entro con un pastel de cumpleaños con 8 velas en el, mi mamá y mi papá empezaron a cantarme cumpleaños, cuando terminaron de cantarme mis padres dijeron a la misma vez " make a wish sweetheart!" cerré mis ojos por un minuto pidiendo mi deseo y sople las velas

-felicidades mi amor, que tu vida este llena de felicidad!- dijeron mis padres abrazándome y los dos me dieron un beso en mis mejillas… sobre todo iba a estar llena mi vida de felicidad, ha, no soportaba mi vida sobre todo iba a estar feliz…. Mis padres no tienen ni idea de que me hacen bullying en la escuela, no quise decirles porque ellos están muy ocupados con sus trabajos y no quería preocuparlos más.

-Gracias a los dos!- Los abrace- los amo!

\- nosotros te amamos muchísimo más! Mi niña hermosa!- de verdad que mi mamá me veía con los ojos del alma porque yo no tenía nada de linda…. Si lo sé! Tengo el autoestima por el piso, agradézcanle eso a Amanda hmp

Después de que cantaron me llevaron al infierno de escuela al que iba, no tenía ganas de ir a la escuela " _super normal en mi_ "… anyway, me baje del auto y me despedí, me dirigí a mi salón, cuando me iba a sentar en mi pupitre sentí que pusieron un pie y me caí… todos comenzaron a reír…. Sentí como mi corazón se hacía chiquito por eso y no lo soporte más! esa estúpida me las pagara

-YA BASTA! YA ME CANSE DE TUS ESTUPIDAS BROMAS CONTRA MI!- dije empujándola hasta que cayó al piso

-¡cómo te atreves empujarme elefante mutante!- me grito ella

\- ¡ ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!- dijo el profesor disgustado con las dos

-profe ella me empujo sin yo hacer nada!- dijo la estúpida esa, de donde aprendio a actuar tan bien, había dicho eso con lágrimas en los ojos y señalándome

-¿¡que?! Eso no es cierto profe! Ell- y no me dejo terminar cuando me grito

-HINAMORI AMU A LA OFICINA ¡YA!- hhhh maldito imbécil comprado

\- p pero!- trate de reclamar

-AHORA!- hhh ojala a ese tipo lo despidan

-¡ahhhhh!- grite de frustración mientras me alborotaba mi cabello con la mano. Cuando comencé a caminar fuera del salón la perra esa me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa

"me las pagaras" murmure para mí misma

 **Mientras tanto en la oficina del principal**

-que fue lo que sucedió señorita Hinamori- dijo el principal como siempre frio y serio pero muy educado… solo había un problema… el idiota es el papá de la perra esa!

\- cuando yo iba entrando al salón Amanda me puso el pie y me caí- dije casi llorando- ya yo estoy cansada de esto señor principal, todos los días me hacen las mismas cosas y no lo soporte más y por eso la empuje- trataba de ser lo más educada posible frente al profesor pero en eso se escuchó la puerta de la oficina abrirse de cantazo dejando ver a Amanda ahí

\- papi todo lo que esta abusadora dice no es cierto- decía llorando, contra le voy a pedir que me diga donde diablos aprendió a actuar tan bien porque ha- yo solo he tratado devolverme su amiga y ella solo despreciaba mi amistad y me trataba mal- hhh ganas no me faltaban de restrallarla en la pared

\- es eso cierto señorita hinamori- dijo el principal levemente mirándome con casa de enojado

-claro que no! Ella es la que me insulta, me desprecia por como soy… me dice elefante y gorda estúpida…- lo último lo dije en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que el me escuchara

\- dudo que mi hija le haya hecho eso- dijo mirando a su hija y dándole una sonrisa- ella es una niña muy humilde y querida por todos- la estúpida esa se acercó a su padre que estaba sentado y lo abrazo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de el

-¡pero no estoy mintiendo! ¡ Ella es una víbora! ¡Cruel sin escrúpulos! ¡Se cree la mej- no me dejo terminar la oración cuando me grito

-COMO SE ATREVE A INSULTAR A MI HIJA! SEÑORITA HINAMORI NO ME QUEDA MAS REMEDIO QUE SUSPENDERRLA!- dijo con un tono que intimidaba a todo el mundo

-¡QUE! USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESO!- metí la pata, una le grite y le dije al principal algo que no debía decir

-que no! Ha- dijo cogiendo al teléfono y marcando un número, sospechaba ya que era a mis padres

Después que engancho le pidió a Amanda que saliera de la oficina…. 25 minutos después mis padres llegaron a la oficina y me miraron con un poco de enojo y tomaron asiento cada uno sentándose a cada lado mío

-señores Hinamori ya sabrán porque están aquí cierto- ellos solo asintieron para después mirar a amu

-Mamá yo no hice eso! Ella es la que todos los días me molesta y me empuja! Hoy me puso el pie y por su culpa me caí! No es justo lo que me están haciendo!- yo decía con lágrimas en los ojos

-su hija será suspendida por hacer bullying a una estudiante, usted muy bien sabe que eso está prohibido en este colegio

Ya me canse de ser la niña estúpida e despistada, yo solo encogí mis hombros dándole señal de que ya no me importaba lo que el dijera

Mis padres estaban muy sorprendidos y molestos… pero no sabía si era conmigo, ellos solo firmaron unos papeles y me pidieron que saliera de la oficina, cuando salieron nos fuimos…. Valla valla, que hermoso regalo de cumpleaños. Cuando Salí de la oficina Amanda me dijo

-Hasta nunca LOSER!- dijo haciendo una L con sus dedos en la frente, yo la mire con desprecio y Sali de allí.

En el portón me estaban esperando Utau, una chica de cabello rubio y lo tenía en dos coletas, sus eran ojos violetas, bajita como yo y su tez era pálida, no tan pálida como la mía, la cual me dio un abrazo llorando y yo también llorando, Y también estaba Kukai quien me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que me dejo sin aire. Kukai es un chico de cabello alborotado, ojos con un verde intenso, su tez es un poco más oscura que la mía considerando que yo soy como Snow White de blanca. Era un poco más alto que yo y es super imperativo, y también es mi mejor amigo junto con Utau

-lo escucharon todo verdad?- dije casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me pudieran escuchar

-si..- dijeron al mismo tiempo y con su mirada triste

-todo estará bien Amu- decía Utau con lágrimas rodándole en las mejillas (que? Éramos niños, y también dramáticos)

-perdonen chicos….. los extrañare tanto- decía abrazándolos nuevamente

-tranquila Amu! Solo será dos semanas!- decía kukai ahora abrazándome- pasaran volando créeme! Ya me ha pasado esto antes so' tranquila!

\- gracias chicos por siempre animarme- me seque las lágrimas y les sonreí, me despedí una última vez antes de entrar al auto. Todo el camino a casa estuvo en silencio.

Llegamos a casa y lo único que hice fue salir corriendo a mi habitación, no quería hablar con nadie! Yo quería que este día fuera el mejor! Y no! Fue el peor!

Que más podría salir mal!- grite para mi misma

Hahaha no sabía lo que me esperaba dentro de unos minutos….

Escuche que alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto y como me había calmado un poco le dije que pasa

-Amu querida- wow wow wow! Pensaba que mi madre estaba furiosa conmigo!

-dime mami- dije un poco aturdida todavía por la actitud de mi madre

\- tu papá y yo tenemos que hablar contigo- notaba algo raro en su mirada

-díganme, me están preocupando- que me estarán ocultando

-Amu- empezó mi padre a hablar- que opinarías si nos mudáramos a New York?

-no se…- ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que trataba de decirme- oh no! No me digas que nos mudaremos a New York!?- ya se porque me pidieron que saliera de la oficina, era para darme de Baja del colegio!

-cariño- empezó mi mamá- nuestro jefe nos trasladó a tu papá y mi a la empresa Yukonishima en New York… es una oportunidad única cariño- mi madre tenía una cara suplicante

-pero mamá, que va a pasar con mis amigos?!- no quería dejarlos, son los únicos amigos que tengo

-será una nueva experiencia para ti cariño. Podrás conocer a nuevas personas! Hacer muchos amigos- dijo mi madre y puso sus manos en mis hombros- será un cambio positivo para todos

No sería mala idea actually, ya no tendría que soportar más insultos de esa bruja y que todos se burlen de mi!, será difícil al principio porque extrañare demasiado a Utau y kukai pero será un cambio positivo. Y si me mudo tendré tiempo para planear mi venganza contra todos esos que me hicieron bullying durante todos estos años. Ya está decidido!

-cuando nos mudamos?!- dije sonriéndoles a mis padres, ellos sonrieron muy alegres y me abrazaron

-nos mudaremos el viernes!- dijo mi padre

\- muy bien! Pues empezare a empacar!- dije muy decidida, nada ni nadie me va a detener de mi venganza, no me importa si kukai es hermano de Ikuto, me vengare!

\- that's the spirit!- grito mi padre

 **El día después (jueves)**

Nunca pensé que Utau viniera me cogió de improvisto, cuando la vi Salí corriendo y la abrace, después abrace a Kukai, me duele que esta sea la última vez que los vea en un largo tiempo

Los padre de kukai solo lo dejo en casa, y se fue ya que como es una famoso violinista no puede exponerse, pueden creer que kukai tiene 6 hermanos mas uf

Los adultos se fueron aparte a hablar y Utau, Kukai y yo subimos a mi habitación

-Amu algún día volverás verdad?- pregunto Utau con un tono triste y con su mirada en el suelo

-Claro que sí!- lo dije en un tono alegre para tratar de animarlos- volveré y les are la vida imposible!- con lo que dije solo soltaron carcajadas

-Yo creo que Utau y yo seremos los que te hagamos la vida imposible- dijo y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Awww me van a hacer mucha falta!- dije abrazándolos

-Y tú a nosotros Amu!- dijeron a la misma vez

-Amu, Kukai tengo algo para ustedes!- dijo utau sacando algo de su bolsillo, eran unas cadenas con signo de infinito, cada una era de un color distinto, el de Utau era color oro, el de Kukai era color cobre y la mía era color plata

Después jugamos y comimos llego la hora de Utau y kukai irse, lloramos un poco y nos despedimos por última vez

-Prometamos algo- dije- prometamos jamás quitarnos nuestras cadenas, esto será símbolo de que siempre estaremos juntos!

-Lo prometemos- dijeron, nos abrazamos y se fueron

El día acabo y era hora de yo irme a dormir, mañana será un largo día….

 **El gran día (viernes)**

ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, estábamos esperando a que llamaran nuestro vuelo

-Estas emocionada cariño- pregunto mi madre emocionada

-Si!- en realidad no lo estaba, pero tenía que comenzar de cero

-Ya verás que te encantara!-dijo mi padre

 _Vuelo 115, favor de abordar el avión_

-Ese es nuestro vuelo- listos?- pregunto mi madre y asentimos, abordamos el avion y me toco el asiento de la ventana

Bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás. De hoy en adelante seré una persona nueva, una historia nueva

Here starts my new beginning

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo!

Tratare de update lo más pronto posible, tratare ya que tengo muchas cosas de la escuela, pero tratare! Promise!

See you next time! Love you and please live a review


End file.
